Una despedida de soltero para Lucius
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: Snape, Bellatrix, Regulus, McNair y Pettigrew deciden prepararle una despedida de soltero a Lucius, con catastróficas consecuencias para el disfrute del lector. Sigo sin ser buena en los resúmenes, pero ya saben.. dendle una oportunidad. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Una despedida de soltero para Lucius

**Género:** Bueno... pretende ser **Humor**... pero... eh... como se suele decir en estos casos... ¿Porqué la gallina cruzó la carretera?.

**Rating:** tendría que haber la letra Z para mayores de 666 años. Este fic incluye prostitución, los efectos del alcohol y/o las drogas, los efectos del alcohol y/o las drogas en la prostitución... despedidas de soltero... las Black en ropa interior... y, alguna cosilla más.

**Disclaimer: **Todos estos personajes (menos las putas y los polis) no son invención mía. Supongo que los inventaría Rowling. Sí, eso. Además, el argumento de esta cosa está tomado a grandes rasgos de un capítulo de una serie que se llama _That's 70's Show_, en España traducido como "Aquellos Maravillosos 70". La dan en Neox por la tarde a las 6 o así. De todas maneras, me hizo gracia una despedida de soltero, así que corrompí el capítulo y aquí estamos.

**Resumen:** Snape, Bellatrix, Regulus, McNair y Pettigrew deciden prepararle una despedida de soltero a Lucius, con catastróficas consecuencias para el disfrute del lector.

**Dedicatoria:** esta... este... bueno, _esto_ va dedicado a mi hermana, que cumple ¡17 años! Qué mayor, Isabellatriiix, dentro de poco podrás ser pederasta (no conmigo, eso ya ocurrió una vez... digo... ¡no, no!) Bueno, da igual, dejemos el tema. El caso es que mi chica preferida cumple años, y yo no tengo pasta porque me voy a Londres este verano para viol... conocer a Sirius, y no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que escribirle un fic. ¡Te quiero muchísimo miamooooLL!

**Nota: **La idea se me ocurrió la noche que pillé taja en Andalucía, así que juzguen por ustedes mismas.

Disfrutad en la medida que vuestra imaginación pueda, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!

Janjan, _**¡¡¡NO LO LEAS HASTA QUE YO VENGA A TU CASA!!!**_

Una despedida de soltero para Lucius

**Capítulo 1**

Un grupo de chicos (y una chica) estaban sentados desordenadamente en una sala del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Su anfitrión, Regulus, hablaba en ese momento.

-Lucius merece una despedida de soltero- y le dio otro trago a su Whisky de fuego.

-Sí. Una despedida- dijo Bellatrix.

-Sí- corrobó McNair.

Ambos iban un poco bebidos; especialmente Bellatrix, que tenía tendencia a soltarse cuando su marido estaba ausente.

Snape la miró con seriedad. Era el único que no había bebido, y por eso opinó sin trabarse con su propia lengua:

-Es una soberana estupidez, Regulus. Las despedidas de soltero son una mierda.

-Pero qué dices- exclamó McNair con un timbre de voz algo extraño- ¡las despedidas de soltero son la polla! Alcohol, música, chicas en pelotas...

Snape se puso alerta.

-¿Chicas en pelotas?- dijeron él y Pettigrew a la vez (realmente nunca habían estado en una despedida de soltero).

-Sehh... ¡por un galeón hacen lo inimaginable!- dijo, y para darle más peso a sus argumentos, se llevó la botella a la boca.

Regulus volvió a reclamar la atención de sus amigos tirando un poco de Whisky por el suelo (sin querer).

-El caso es que Lucius se casará... y luego ya no será lo mismo.

-Sí- coincidió McNair- estará muerto cuando esa Black le haya cazado del todo... sin ofender, Bella.

-¿Eh? Jijiji.

-Déjalo.

-¿Vale, dónde lo hacemos?- intervino Snape, alentado por una fémina en paños menores (N/A: o mejor, sin paños).

-En mi casa ni lo soñéis- dijo Reg-. Mi madre me asesina.

-Te asesina de todas formas.

-Anda, cállate. ¿Y en casa de McNair?

-Sí hombre... acabo de conseguir un empleo en el ministerio; tengo algo de prestigio.

-¿Snape?

Bellatrix rió.

-¿En ese cuchitril mohoso?

-Hey, es un sitio enorme y espacioso. Además, lo adquirí a precio de ganga- se defendió Severus.

Regulus chasqueó la lengua

-Sí, y tétrico, y oscuro... y lleno de muggles.

Bellatrix rió de algo.

-¿Sabéis lo que molaría? Dios, hacerlo en casa de mis padres. Jijijiji...

-Sí, claro, Bellatrix; montar una despedida de soltero en casa de los suegros del novio es de lo más inteligente.

Pettigrew suspiró.

-Pues ya me dirás dónde, porque no creo que a Lestrange le haga mucha gracia tenernos en su casa.

-No, no, no, no... está casado- les recordó Bellatrix.

-Sí, querida, contigo.

Y ella rompe a reír, porque claro, lo encuentra gracioso.

-En serio, sólo tenemos que decirles a mis padres que se vayan...

-Bella- dijo Snape- no es que yo sea muy dado a la vida social, pero... joder, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que salieron?

-Hace dos semanas fueron al cine. Mi padre llevó a mi madre y luego la recogió- esta vez no fue la única que se carcajeó.

-También está Narcisa. ¿cómo la sacamos a ella de la casa?

-Yo la distraeré toda la noche- dijo Bella- despedida de soltera para ella también. Y para vosotros toda la mansión de mis padres para hacer locuras.

-Esto sí que es una locura... No, ya vale, en serio- dijo Snape-. Lucius sabe perfectamente lo que hace al casarse con Narcisa, y...

-Chicas en pelooooootaaaaaaaaaaasss- canturreó Regulus, levantando las cejas de forma muy parecida a Grouxo Marx.

-Vale, ¿qué día lo hacemos?

-¡Así se habla, Sev!- le respondió el chico Black.

-¡Nuestro Sevy se suelta para una noche de sexo salvaje!- exclamó McNair con la mirada ligeramente extraviada.

Pettigrew suspiró, desanimado.

-No vamos a convencer a Lucius fácilmente.

-Claro que no- dijo Regulus- tiene que ser una sorpresa.

-Creo que va malpensar si le llevamos a la casa de su novia. Todos. A la casa de su novia.

-¡Hey!- saltó McNair- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea...

-Oh, no...

-... que puede funcionar. Mirad, vosotros metéis a Lucius en su magicoche (N/A: todo objeto muggle con el prefijo "magi" se convertirá automáticamente en objeto provisto de poderes mágicos. Además, ¡los magicoches existen! Harry y los Weasley van una vez en un coche del ministerio) y entonces vengo yo y os detengo. Os meto en el magicoche-patrulla (N/A: ¿véis?) y os llevo a la mansión Black.

-Hey, pues no está mal...

-Hay que perfilar el plan, desde luego...

-Y contratar a las guarrillas...

-Comprar el alcohol...

-Sigo pensando que es una locura- sentenció Snape.

-Pues toma un poco de Whisky.

Snape miró la caja llena de bebidas. Luego a sus compañeros. De nuevo la caja. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y destapó una botella con los dientes.

-¡Pero qué coño!- saltó Bellatrix- ¡a por ellos, tigres!

Y los tigres la corearon con gritos de borracho.

Después empezaron a perfilar el plan, a contratar a las guarrillas y a comprar el alcohol.

..................................................................................................................

El reluciente magicoche de Lucius Malfoy atravesaba la autopista que iba a Londres desde Wiltshire. El hombre conducía, fijando la vista en la carretera y gruñendo a sus amigos para que dejaran de armar jaleo. A su lado iba Pettigrew (prefería tenerlo de copiloto que vomitando en su preciosa tapicería a causa del mareo) y detrás se sentaban Snape y Regulus. Los tres necesitaban ir al Ministerio y lo habían convencido para que les llevara en magicoche.

Pero eso no explicaba el porqué de tantas miraditas cómplices, murmullos a media voz... o directamente gritos de entusiasmo. El Ministerio de Magia podía tener muchos adjetivos, pero sin duda no era "divertido" o "emocionante".

-¡Snape, joder, para ya de lanzar grititos! ¡Pareces una nenaza!- vale, podía esperárselo perfectamente de Colagusano. Incluso de Regulus. Pero ¿de Snape? Algo iba mal.

Pettigrew lo miró con una cara de "me meo de emoción".

-¡Písale un poco, Lucius!- y metió el pié regordete en el acelerador. El coche dio una violenta sacudida, avanzó incluso más aprisa si cabe y por poco se come al vehículo de enfrente.

Lucius consiguió mantener el control, a duras penas (N/A: el control de su ansias asesinas, se entiende). Miró al chaval sentado a su lado con una atómica mezcla de ira y horror.

-¿¡ES QUE QUIERES MATARNOS A TODOS, ESPECIE DE ANORMAL!? ¡¡IMBÉCIL DEL CULO!!

Y entonces, escucho ese sonido fatídico.

¿Era una ambulancia? ¿Era un coche de bomberos?

No.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Era la policía.

_Mágica_, además.

-Me cago en ti, Peter. Y vosotros dos, ¡dejad de reíros! ¿¡qué os pasa hoy!?

El coche patrulla le hizo señas para que se apartase a un arcén, y él obedeció a regañadientes. Ojalá fuese una mujer. Se preparó su mejor sonrisa, puso las manos atractivamente sobre el volante y bajó la ventanilla con cristales tiznados.

Mierda.

Era un tío.

Algo gordo, con una gran barba rollo leñador y ojillos de cerdo.

Lucius suspiró con fastidio, y el policía miró la estrafalaria escena con aprehensión; desde luego, el cuadro era, por lo menos, pintoresco. Primerio vio al conductor, un tipo con una magnífica y femenina cabellera que primero le dedicó una sonrisa ¿seductora? y luego ensombreció la mirada visiblemente. A su lado un chaval bajito, a todas luces extremadamente emocionado por algo que escapaba a la comprensión del agente. En la parte de atrás del lujoso vehículo, otros dos chicos más. Sin comentarios respecto a ellos, particularmente sobre el cuervo de pelo grasiento; pero ambos cruzaron una mirada de pánico y de horror al ver la cara del policía.

-Buenas noches- saludó el oficial. Lucius notó que era una voz grave y corpulenta. Casi podía imaginarse al tipo con una pinta de cerveza, pantalones tiroleses y sombrero de plumas cantando el Lorelei-. Circulaba usted a demasiada velocidad por la autovía, señor. Tendré que pedirle su documentación. Salga del coche, por favor.

-Oh, vamos...- Lucius miró la placa de del uniforme- ...Darren... mire, verá, mañana me caso, y tenía que...

-¡No me venga con excusas! ¡Me da igual si iban ustedes a una despedida de soltero o a ver al capitán de los Chudley Cannons! Le he pillado conduciendo a 180 por hora.

-¿Despedida de soltero? ¡No! Odio las despedidas de soltero!

-Mierda- dijo el cuervo de pelo negro.

-Mueva el culo- gruñó Darren.

Fue a buscar las notas de multas, dispuesto a arruinar a ese rubio cabrón, que, por cierto... no, no era posible... ¿acababa de decir "Colagusano, estás muerto"? ¿Colaqué?

Los cuatro amigos salieron del coche. Snape, Regulus y Pettigrew vieron cómo Lucius daba un sonoro portazo y les asesinaba con la mirada.

-Mierda- repitió Snape, siendo coreado por Regulus.

Sin embargo, Pettigrew estaba muy alegre. _Peligrosamente _alegre.

-Seguro que es algún amigo que McNair ha enviado para hacerlo todo más realista.

-Me parece que no, Peter- dijo Regulus.

-Las putas están ya en la mansión Black- dijo Snape, pronunciando la palabra "putas" con más cariño de lo considerado saludable.

-Os digo yo que este es colega de Walden.

-No me parece el tipo de tío con el que McNair se relacionaría- dijo Regulus, observando el trasero del policía, tamaño Wolskwagen California, que estaba siendo rascado por el hombre.

Él y Snape se estremecieron, pero Peter, alentado por las "putas que le esperaban en la mansión Black", volvió a la carga.

Se dirigió con decisión hacia Lucius y su acompañante, que en ese momento le tendía el papel amarillo de la multa.

-¿Qué, cuando vamos a la fiesta?- canturreó el gordito.

Lucius lo miró, receloso, al igual que el policía.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó.

-¿Se une a nosotros, _agente_? ¿Eh?- entonces le arrebató la multa a Lucius, y ante la mirada atónita de los hombres, la rompió en dos.

-Mierda- dijeron Snape y Regulus al unísono.

Lucius intervino, desesperado. En general era divertido cuando Peter la cagaba, pero ahora él se comía el marrón, y sabía que meterse con lo que básicamente era una gran excavadora furiosa y peluda no era un buen negocio.

-¡Peter!- siseó- ¿se puede saber qué...?

Pero el otro, no contento con haberse cargado la factura, dividió de nuevo las dos partes en cuatro. Después se rió infantilmente, al parecer ajeno a la enorme figura del policía cerniéndose amenazadoramente sobre él.

-¿Y si ahora hago ocho partes? ¿Eh?- Lucius gimió abiertamente cuando Peter volvió a partir el papel y lo esparció por encima de la cabeza del oficial, como si fuese un puñado de copos de nieve- ¿Qué va a hacer, agente? ¿Llevarnos a su comisaría?

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Y el policía volvió a oír, por segunda vez en esa extraña noche, como el hijo de puta rubio llamaba "Colagusano" al hijo de puta enano.

..................................................................................................................

Bellatrix se felicitó interiormente cuando vió que sus padres abandonaban la casa. Pasarían una alegre velada en un restaurante con Walburga y Orion, para después marcharse a la casa de éstos y pasar allí la noche.

Sólo había hecho falta un poco de persuasión, una pequeña ayudita por su parte. Le habló a mamá sobre lo injusto que era que Cygnus la tuviera en casa tooooodas las noches. Y luego fue con su padre y le dio la tabarra hasta que el pobre hombre accedió a salir con su mujer, más que nada para librarse de Bella. Así era Bellatrix Lestrange. Mortífera, guerrera, indomable. (Por favor, papi, ¡por favor! ¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que decir por favor?¿ Eh? ¿Papi? ¿Eh? ¡Papi! Papi, me escuchas? ¿Papi? ¿Eh? ¿porfi? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favoooooooor, papiiiiiii, paaaaaaapiiii, venga, vaaaaa! - N/A: esto está inspirado en las pataletas de mi hermana)

Ahora sólo quedaba la difícil tarea de conseguir que Narcisa quisiera irse con ella a pasar una noche loca.

Subió la escalera y fue hacia la habitación de su hermana. Golpeteó en la puerta hasta que la rubia le abrió.

-Qué- gruñó.

-¡DIOOOS!- Bellatrix pegó un salto hacia atrás, rollo ninja, horrorizada. Y es que su hermana, que sin duda quería estar perfecta para el día de su boda, se había tomado la palabra "perfecta" mucho más en serio de lo recomendable.

Lucía una mascarilla blanca con puntitos azules, aplicada por todo el rostro y la frente. Los cabellos tirantes hacia atrás, atrapados entre un montón de rulos; las manos, con una elaborada manicura, sostenían dos rodajas de pepino, evidentemente procedentes de los ojos; éstos miraban a su hermana como si fuera un asqueroso deshecho humano.

Una ceja rubia embadurnada con mascarilla se elevó, corrobando que Bellatrix no entendía los intrincados placeres de la belleza.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó de nuevo.

Bellatrix boqueó como un pez, pero consiguió controlar la risa y carraspeó:

-Bueno, como es tu última noche antes del matrimonio, había pensado en hacer una salida sólo para chicas.

-No puedo. Precisamente porque hoy es la última noche antes del matrimonio.

-Vamos, Cissy.

-Que no, Bella.

-Por lo menos déjame pasar.

-Vale, está bien. Pero te quiero sentada en la cama y calladita.

Bellatrix suspiró. Esto iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

..................................................................................................................

-A ver, recordadme porqué estoy aquí- dijo Lucius por enésima vez. Se sentaba en un banco de piedra frío y duro, en una celda fría y dura, en una comisaría fría y dura, al lado de un frío y duro Snape, que lanzó un suspiro.

-Vamos, Lucius, no te pongas melodramático.

-¿Melodramático? ¿¡melodramático!?- gritó el rubio, dos octavas por encima de lo racional- ¡Por vuestra maldita culpa me han detenido, me han confiscado el coche, me han humillado! Y lo peor de todo, **¡¡me han multado!!**

Los otros tres rogaron a todos los dioses inventados y por inventar para que Lucius nunca llegara a enterarse de las diez cajas de Vodka y putas que esperaban en la mansión de sus suegros.

-Buehh, mira el lado bueno- dijo Reg.

-¿El lado bueno? ¿¡el lado bueno!? ¿dónde está el jodido lado bueno?

-Eh... en fin..., mañana te casas, ¿no?

Snape suspiró y Lucius pateó la litera de la celda.

-Eh- dijo una mujer policía- decidle al rubio que se esté quieto. Me duele la cabeza- y puso las enormes botas encima del escritorio, como dando a entender que irían próximamente al culo de Lucius.

Los cuatro magos la miraron con recelo.

Lucius suspiró.

-¿Qué dices, Peter? ¿Qué tenéis que contarme?

Acababa de oír a Colagusano susurrarle algo a Regulus.

-¡Aahh! ¡Ya no aguanto más!- saltó de la litera y agarró a Lucius por los hombros, lloriqueando:- ¡Te organizamos una despedida de soltero! ¡McNair tenía que venir a detenernos y llevarnos en el coche patrulla al lugar- lloró-. ¡¡Vi el coche patrulla por el retrovisor y pensé que era él, y pisé el acelerador, y ahora estamos aquí, lejos de las putas y el Wisky de fuego!!¿Por qué?¿Por qué!?- berreó, echándose dramáticamente a los pies de Lucius.

Éste, viendo cómo el chaval estaba de destrozado no sabía si patearlo o ofrecerle un pañuelo; mas dado que lo tenía a sus pies, decidió pegarle un buen rodillazo a las costillas, por estúpido cabrón.

Luego le tiró un pañuelo.

-¿Pero en qué pensabas, anormal?- le encantaba llamar "anormal" a Peter- ¡¡Y vosotros, especie de homínidos descerebrados!!- se volvió hacia los otros dos, que se encogieron visiblemente en el banco de la celda- ¿Es que no sabéis quién soy? ¿eh? ¡No puedo irme de putas el día antes de mi boda como un vulgar muggle! ¿No lo entendéis? ¿No entendéis que amo a Narcisa, y que casarme con ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado?- luego pensó que la sensiblería era un mal camino si quería parecer aterrador, así que cambió de rumbo: - ¡Idiotas! ¡Sois una manada de gilipollas, sois el eslabón perdido entre el simio y el hombre! ¡Pallasos, imbéciles, humanoides, hombres de las cavernas, mamarrachos, incompetentes, estúpidos, totalmente pirados...!

-Podrías escribir un libro con insult...

-¿sabes qué, Peter? Tienes razón, voy a escribir un libro. O mejor una tesis. Se titulará: "La trayectoria que describe el zapato italiano de Lucius Malfoy hasta el culo mugriento y fofo de Peter Pettigrew". Creo que empezaré la parte procedimental ahora mismo.

-¡¡Señor Malfoy!!- vociferó la mujer policía- ¡¡Estoy hasta el mismísimo de usted!! ¡¡CÁLLESE!!

-¡¡McNair!!- gritó de pronto Peter.

Desde la ventana de la celda podían ver un magicoche-patrulla que aparcaba en medio de la calle, y de éste se bajaba un joven agente que corría en dirección a la comisaría haciendo aspavientos con las manos, como los que están en las pistas de aterrizaje y hacen señales a los Jumbo 740 y a los Boeing 2806.

McNair entró en la comisaría jadeando, y los otros lo miraron con alivio. Particularmente Lucius, que acababa de librarse de la mujer.

-Agente- empezó McNair- no lo entiende, esto es un error.

-_Que entre usted como si estuviera en llamas_ es un error.

-Sí, bueno, verá- dijo él, quitándose la gorra y secándose la frente con su pañuelo- Mire, resulta que el atractivo rubio que ve aquí se nos casa mañana, ¿sabe?

Ella gruñó.

-Vaya, no me había enterado.

-Y habíamos quedado en ese tramo de la carretera, donde forzarían a Lucius a aumentar la velocidad para que yo, estando de servicio, pudiera detenerlos y llevarlos a la fiesta, a beber hasta ponernos ciegos y a follar como monos en celo-. Soltó todo eso muy rápido, casi sin respirar. Cuando acabó empezó a darle la risa floja:- ¿tiene gracia, verdad?

-Abra la celda, agente- dijo la mujer. Le tendió las llaves. McNair suspiró, agradecido, y abrió. Sus compañeros sonrieron, aliviados.

-Gracias, agente, gracias- dijo McNair.

-Sí- respondió ella-. Y ahora, métase dentro.

..................................................................................................................

-Mi vestido de novia... será... naranja- dijo Narcisa, tirada sobre la cama y echándole una calada a un porro del tamaño de un Land Rover- y con fuego. Naranja de color del fuego- sentenció.

-Sí- corrobó Bellatrix- rojo de color naranja.

-De color de pintauñas.

-De color de pintauñas de fuego.

-¡Hey! ¡De fuego naranja!

Llegados a tal punto de absurdidad en la historia, ya absurda desde un principio, las lectoras se preguntarán cómo han llegado las hermanas a esta situación tan fuera de lugar.

Bien, la cosa es sencilla.

Resulta que Bellatrix no pudo convencer a Narcisa para que se viniera con ella a pasar una noche loca. Lo intentó de mil maneras, pero la rubia dijo que no se movería de su casa. Así que la otra se encogió de hombros y sacó el papel y la hierba. De hecho, le importaba tres pepinos que pillaran a los chicos en una loca despedida de soltero. Ella estaría en casa, tranquila, con su inocente hermana, ayudándola a prepararse para su gran día.

Bueno, eso de ayudarla a prepararse para su gran día no era exacto del todo.

Más bien habían trasladado la despedida de soltera a la habitación de Narcisa, transmutada en un par de petas.

-¡Vale, vale, de fuego naranja!

-Más te vale que seas naranja, Bellatrix- susurró Narcisa en tono lúgubre.

Después, ambas se echaron a reír.

..................................................................................................................

-No te preocupes, McNair- le dijeron los chicos fuera de la celda-. Nos quedaremos aquí contigo.

-Joder, ya os vale... después de decir que yo tenía toda la culpa...

Lucius suspiró.

-Desde luego, la culpa no es mía.

-Vale, vale, no os peleéis- los tranquilizó Regulus- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te dejen salir.

-Qué lástima- suspiró Snape- las putas sólo estarán media hora más en la casa.

Reg, Severus y Peter miraron la puerta. Después a McNair. De nuevo la puerta.

-Hey!- suplicó McNair- ¡¡no os vayáis!! ¡¡Lucius, no me dejes!!

-Me quedaría, pero... tengo curiosidad por saber dónde han montado la fiesta.

_**Continuará**_

Espero que os haya gustado hasta aquí:)

B.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! En fin, esto no ha tenido tanto éxito como yo esperaba... quizá sea algo post-mortem y tenga que morirme para que me lo reconozcáis, ya que ni la persona que por la cual se ha obrado esto se ha dignado a comentarla... pero bueno, ese mini-review de _**Roig15 **_me ha animado más de lo que creéis, así que he decidido subir el último capítulo... por cierto, ¿eres de Cataluña? ¡Ya hablaremos!

**Resumen:** Snape, Bellatrix, Regulus, McNair y Pettigrew deciden prepararle una despedida de soltero a Lucius, con catastróficas consecuencias para el disfrute del lector.

**Disclaimer: **Todos estos personajes (menos las putas y los polis) no son invención mía. Supongo que los inventaría Rowling. Sí, eso. Además, el argumento de esta cosa está tomado a grandes rasgos de un capítulo de una serie que se llama _That's 70's Show_, en España traducido como "Aquellos Maravillosos 70". La dan en Neox por la tarde a las 6 o así. De todas maneras, me hizo gracia una despedida de soltero, así que corrompí el capítulo y aquí estamos.

Dedicatoria: ooooooobviamente, como soy tan infinitamente buena, magnánima y lo olvido todo... ¡¡¡Isabellatriiiiiix!!! También para Meme, Crazyfantasia y Roig15.

"Si algo puede acabar mal, acabará mal" – Murphy.

Una despedida de soltero para Lucius

**Capítulo 2**

Cygnus conducía con Druella apoyada en su hombro, esperando llegar rápido a casa. Joder.

Siempre se peleaba con Walburga.

Esa mujer era una víbora, y la muy zorra siempre acababa echándole en cara que no había tenido un varón. Pero su primogénito se había fugado con un hombre lobo (N/A: de momento, casi todas mis historias –2/3 contando esta- dan a entender que Sirius y Remus están liados... cosa que es verdad), y su otro hijo era un pijo descarriado.

Desde luego, sus preciosas niñas (las dos que le quedaban) nunca serían tan maleducadas como Regulus.

..................................................................................................................

-Vale, Bella, nunca más. Nunca, nunca, nunca nuuuuuuuuunca másh- decía Narcisa, tirada en su cama y vestida solamente con ropa interior.

Habían decidido saltarse la tediosa clase de maquillaje y pasar a lo bueno: los tangas y los sujetadores. Ahora la rubia vestía de encaje negro, y Bella de rojo pasión.

-Jejejejejejee. ¡Cissy está emporrada, Cissy está emporrada!- canturreó.

-No, ya me está bajando. Ahora sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Un momento.. ¿oigo música? ¡En el piso de abajo oigo música! ¿Tú también la oyes, verdad?

-Sí... ¡son ladrones!

-¡Aaahhh!!

-¡Son ladrones musicales!

-¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!!!

..................................................................................................................

-Druella. Druella, despierta. Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Mhmm?

-Venga, vamos a dormir. Olvidemos esta horrible noche-. Dijo él mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Mi hermana suele producir ese efecto en la gente. No te preocupes, Druella, se te pasará.

-Cygnus... ¿no oyes.. música?

-¿Qué? ¿Música? Maldita llave, no abre la condenada puerta... definitivamente este día ya no podría ser peor. ¡Lo he conseguido! Venga, adentro.

-Sí.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Que sí. Que este día sí podía ser peor.

-¿Porqué lo...?

..................................................................................................................

Snape, Regulus y Peter terminaron diciéndole a Lucius dónde habían planeado su despedida de soltero. Primero se aseguraron de que Regulus conducía, pues no querían volver a la comisaría y tampoco podían garantizar sobrevivir a un A.I.M (Ataque de Ira Malfoy), si el sujeto manejaba un potente vehículo por una autopista llena de muggles. Sentaron a Lucius atrás, al lado de Peter (de eso se encargó Snape), y emprendieron la acelerada marcha hacia la mansión Black-Rosier. Entonces soltaron el bombazo.

Tuvieron que aparcar apresuradamente en el arcén, pues pensaron que Lucius, sencillamente, había muerto del susto.

Pero no, sólo estaba desmayado.

Volvieron a cargarlo en el coche y siguieron.

Estuvieron a punto de morir varias veces durante el trayecto.

De hecho, fue un milagro que Lucius no consiguiera estrangular a Peter, pues la comisaría estaba lejos de la casa y había un largo camino hacia allí.

El rubio despertó. Entonces dijo que se lo volvieran a repetir.

Entonces su bello rostro se puso blanco. Después verde. Después dijo: parad, que voy a vomitar.

Vomitó.

Subió de nuevo al coche.

"Repetídmelo de nuevo".

La cara adquirió un tono rojo. Luego, ligeramente violáceo. De hecho, Snape juraría que era color mora. Ahá. Sin duda, era morado.

Para no extendernos en detalles escabrosos, diremos que, en resumidas cuentas: Lucius gritó, lloró, amenazó, bramó, blasfemó, intentó ahorcarse con el cordón de su zapato, desgarró la tapicería de su coche, y por supuesto pateó el culo de Peter (y los dos estaban sentados en el coche, así que imaginen)... pero, obviamente, no sirvió de nada. El mal ya estaba hecho.

Cuando llegaron a su funesto destino, intentó serenarse. Bueno. Le habían dicho que Narcisa no estaba (sabiamente, Snape omitió decir que Bellatrix se la había llevado de despedida de soltero... desde luego, la imagen de la dulce chica metiéndole un billete en el tanga de un bombero no disminuiría el efecto A.I.M) y que sus suegros habían salido.

Vaaaale, sólo era cuestión de expulsar a las putas de casa de sus suegros, limpiar el desperdicio que sin duda habrían causado, llevarse las botellas a fuera y estamparlas en la cara de esos gloriosos bastardos.

Entraron en la villa.

Lucius no esperó a que el magi-coche hubiera parado del todo. Abrió la puerta, salió a trompicones y corrió folladísimo hacia la escalinata.

Pero entonces frenó en seco su carrera.

Se dio la vuelta, embriagándose de ira fría y glacial, mirando a sus "amigos".

-¿No me habíais dicho que mis suegros no estaban?- siseó con esa lentitud propia de antes de una tormenta.

Los otros lo miraron con cara de agilipollaos.

-Relájate, Lucius- dijo Reg- No están. ¿Qué te hace suponer...?

-¿Se han ido a pie, acaso?

-No sé, a lo mejor se han apar...

-¡¡MUY BIEN, GENIO!! ¿¡Y PORQUÉ ESTÁ SU JODIDO COCHE EN LA ENTRADA!?

Los tres chicos palidecieron.

Miraron la puerta entreabierta, de la cuál se escapaba música de puticlub y voces femeninas.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- suplicó Severus- No hay ninguna razón para pensar que...

-¡CÁLLATE, SNAPE, Y MUEVE TU CULO ESMIRRIADO ARRIBA ANTES DE QUE MI ZAPATO ITALIANO TE AYUDE!!

Los cuatro subieron rápidamente hacia la catástrofe, abrieron la puerta y...

..................................................................................................................

La siguiente escena será descrita a partir de diferentes personajes:

**Severus Snape:** Vale, vale, estamos salvados. Aquí sólo hay un montón de cajas de Wisky por el suelo... un, dos, tres, siete, diecinueve, treinta y cinco... A ver, si miramos más arriba vemos... un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis pares de tacones de plataforma... bien, hasta ahí todo según el plan... ¡mira, ahí veo dos pies descalzos! Joder, qué buenas están estas... van en ropa interior... una de negro y la otra de rojo... y se ríen como si estuvieran colocadas... qué cachondas... ¿Me atrevo a mirar qué cara tienen? ... ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Regulus Black:** Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Porqué me habré metido en esto? ¿¡Porqué!? ¿Cómo hago salir a las putas sin que mis tíos me decapiten?... porque esos son mis tíos, no cabe duda... ¿Cómo hago para sacar el Wisky... que por cierto, las putas se han liquidao casi por completo... sin que mis tíos me decapiten? ¿¡Cómo coño doy un paso sin que mis tíos me dec...!? Un momento, juraría que yo había contratado a seis putas... ¿Veo dos mas? Aquí hay ocho.. y las dos que sobran, desde luego han bebido por las demás... un momento... heyyy, estas dos me suenan... estas dos no son p... ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Peter Pettigrew:** yo que pensaba que había dejado de mojar ya los pantalones... ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Druella Black: **¡Esto es el fin! ¡El fin! Un suicidio social!!! ¿Qué habrán pensado los vecinos al ver entrar en mi casa a estas zorras? ¿Y todo el alcohol? ¿Quién las habrá contratado? ¿Mis niñitas, acaso? Si están en ropa interior, eso significa... ¡¡Dios, noo!! ¡¡Son lesbianas!! Pero si al menos hubieran corrido las cortinas... ¡A la vista de todo el mundo! ¡Mañana irá a la portada de Corazón de bruja! ¡Lucius anulará el compromiso con Narcisa (que huele a... ¿hierba?) y ella nunca se casará! ¡Lestrange repudiará a Bellatrix y yo me quedaré sin hijas! ¡No, no, no gritéis! ¡Los vecinos! ¡Los vecinos os oirán! ¡LOS VECINOS! ¡¡FURCIAS, A CALLAR!! Ay.. mi cabeza... este es el fin... ¿¡Es que nadie piensa en los vecinos!? Cygnus, ¡¡haz algo!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Cygnus Black:** Walburga se ha pasado... me ha puesto algo en la bebida, seguro... esto, sencillamente, es producto de un hechizo o de una poción... A ver, yo veo aquí a seis _señoritas de la vida _en actitud más que alegre... sin duda provocada por alcohol... ampliamente distribuido por MI recibidor... y acompañadas por MIS dos hijas, que van en paños menores, con sendas varitas en sus manos angelicales y desprendiendo un ligero olor a... si no las conociera bien, diría que han estado fumando... pero no, eso es imposible... y después, al otro lado de cajas y cajas de Wisky (si no cuento mal, treinta y cinco; por fortuna algunas de ellas vaciadas por las, ehem, _mujeres fáciles_) puedo ver claramente a mi futuro yerno, que parece a punto de desvanecerse igual que Druella (en mis brazos, delirando algo como "¿¡Es que nadie piensa en los vecinos!?"), a Severus Snape, que está comiéndose a mis hijas con la mirada... y luego empezando a gritar... a mi sobrino Regulus, que está contando con los dedos a las (se me acaban los sinónimos) _mujeres descarriadas_... y al principio parece incluir a mis hijas entre ellas... pero luego las vuelve a mirar... ¡y también grita!... y finalmente al gordito ese, cuyo nombre no recuerdo nunca, en los pantalones del cual aparece una mancha oscura y ¡joder! Se une a los gritos... Esto sólo puede ser obra de los chicos, que al menos tienen la decencia de parecer horrorizados... las FURCIAAAAAS, al ver que ellos gritan, se ponen a gritar también... y mi mujer: "¡callaos, callaos! ¡¡Cygnus, haz algo!! ¡¡LOS VECINOS!!" Y Bellatrix se desternilla de risa en el suelo; por el contrario, Narcisa (mi pequeña e inocente flor en sujetador negro y tanga) va decidida hacia su futuro marido, levanta la mano y le arrea una leche que le despeina la cabellera rubia. Después se hecha a llorar, gritando (al parecer, a todos les ha dado por gritar): "¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO!? ¡¡¡ASQUEROSO, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN LA VIDA!!!" Entonces Lucius empieza a gritar también, así que lo mando todo a la mierda y me uno: ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Narcisa Black: ¡**Nunca más voy a fumar! ¡Nunca! ¡La primera y la última vez! Yo qué pensaba que ya no estaba bajo los efectos de esta... cosa... Al principio bajamos al recibidor, asustadísimas por los ladrones... ¿Y qué me encuentro? Un montón de cajas de Wisky y seis prostitutas bebiéndoselas al son de música guarra. Entonces Bellatrix, que se ha estado aguantando la risa (produciendo un sonido muy cómico) empieza a carcajearse. Las putas la oyen y se les contagia la risa. Y claro, para no desentonar yo empiezo a reírme también, y acabamos todas en el recibidor, cantando algo así como "We are living in a yellow submarine" cuando entran mis padres por la puerta. Yo me callo, pero Bella sigue cantando como un camionero, coreada por las zorrillas... y todo estaba muy confuso, y mi padre empieza a gritarnos, y mi madre se desmaya al grito de: "¿¡Es que nadie piensa en los vecinos!?" y se abre la puerta... entran Snape, Regulus, el gordito ese cuyo nombre no recuerdo nunca... iba a mirar hacia el cuarto hombre, pero veo que Snape se me quiere comer (más de lo habitual, claro) y mi primo me mira atónito... el gordo se mea... gritan los tres... me miro a mi misma... ¡ESTOY EN ROPA INTERIOR! Mi padre grita, mi madre grita, las putas gritan, Bellatrix se raja... hey, ¿quién es el otro hombre? Me suena de algo... intento enfocar la vista... ¿¡Lucius!? De golpe veo lo que pasa: Lucius ha montado todo esto porque ya no me quiere (insertar vocecilla lastimera) y como es un cobarde está buscando una excusa para anular el compromiso... ha embaucado a Bella para que me emborrache, me han desnudado y ¡Dios! Parezco una bollera con todas las putas... ¡yo le amo! ¡Yo amo a Lucius, y mira lo que me ha hecho! ¡Nunca se lo perdonaré! Además ¡ESTOY EN ROPA INTERIOR! Me voy hacia él, llorando, y le pego una bofetada. ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Lucius Malfoy: **Esto no me puede estar pasando... es una pesadilla... una horrible y angustiosa pesadilla.. ahora cerraré los ojos y todo habrá terminado.. me despertaré y será el mejor día de mi vida porque me casaré con Narcisa... un, dos, ¡tres!... ¡MIERDA! Todo sigue igual: estoy en casa de mis suegros (que gritan y me miran asesinamente) y ante mí se extiende el panorama más desolador que he visto en la vida: cajas de Wisky, putas, un amigo que se ha meado y dos amigos que miran a mi hermana y a su prometida de una manera muy rara... hey... un momento... ¿Narcisa? ¿Mi pequeña Narcisa, en sujetador y...? ¿¡TANGA¡? Mi niña preciosa, mi prometida... ¡lo ha visto todo! ¡Y yo la estoy viendo toda! ¡sin vestido! Sólo con un atractivo conjunto negro, ojos ligeramente extraviados, el cabello rubio revuelto... no, ahora no es el momento de pensar en ella de esa forma... se aproxima a velocidades insospechadas... con ese aire indomable, como si quisiera follarme aquí mismo, delante de sus padres y rodeados de alcohol y putas... ¿Empeoraría mucho las cosas? Mi niña preciosa... hey... está levantando la mano... oh, no... ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Bellatrix Black:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

..................................................................................................................

Y ahora, para rematar:

-¿Hola?- dice una voz desde la puerta: - ¿aún están las putas?

-¿McNair?

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

..................................................................................................................

A Lucius le dolía ligeramente el pie derecho, pero eso no era nada comparado con al satisfacción de haber pateado cuatro culos en una misma noche.

Se lo merecían.

Joder.

Los muy cabrones se lo merecían.

Ahora estaban sentados junto a él, con la cabeza baja y haciendo muecas de dolor en referencia a sus respectivos traseros. Snape, Regulus, McNair, Lucius y Peter aguardaban sobre las cajas de Wisky, en el recibidor de la casa, a la espera de que el señor Black llamase a los padres de los chicos.

Después del griterío, que duró casi cinco dramáticos minutos, Cygnus intentó sobreponerse a la histeria general gritando más, pero sólo sirvió para provocar una nueva ola de alaridos. Optó por callarse, y como tampoco surgía efecto, decidió usar su varita para silenciar a esos malditos lunáticos de una puta vez.

A la fuerza, dio resultado. Al no disponer de voz con que desgañitarse el cuello, todos fueron calmándose. La locura dió paso a la vergüenza, y acabaron mirándose unos a otros con actitud recelosa. Cygnus procedió a deshacer el encantamiento silenciador, y entonces se dirigió a las amables _mujeres de virtud fácil_ y les comunicó que si no salían inmediatamente de su propiedad procedería a llamar a la policía, pues como bien sabían, ejercer la prostitución era ilegal.

Las señoritas, aliviadas por salvar el pellejo, abandonaron la propiedad sin una réplica acerca de sus honorarios. Por otra parte, tampoco habían trabajado y obtuvieron bebida gratis, así que la noche no había ido mal del todo.

Después de desahuciar a las FURCIAAAAAAAS, la atención de Cygnus recayó en su desmayada esposa; para poder hacerse oír, el hombre había tenido que dejarla en el suelo, y ella, al ver qué clase de personas abandonaban la casa, a la vista de los vecinos y de la sociedad en general, había perdido definitivamente la conciencia. Ahora estaba espatarrada en el suelo, delirando incoherencias (N/A: sobre los vecinos, por supuesto). Todas las frases eran diferentes... pero... curiosamente... sonaban de la misma forma...

Después de reanimarla con un hechizo y ventilarla, consiguió ponerla en pie y tenerla en condiciones de hablar. Sin embargo, ella seguía demasiado conmocionada como para hacerlo. Se limitó a permanecer derecha a duras penas. Miró a los presentes con ojos de loca; se apoyó en su marido y trató de no caerse de nuevo. Se fijó en su yerno, que tenía la vista puesta en sus amigos con evidente intención asesina. En brazos de Lucius estaba su hija menor, llorando a moco tendido y vestida con un ligerísimo conjunto negro, al tiempo que gritaba cosas del estilo de: "¡Lo siento, Lucius, lo siento!" y "¡Vamos a casarnos!". Snape, Regulus y el gordo cuyo nombre no recordaba estaban en un segundo plano, con pinta de avergonzados. El último sollozaba en silencio, produciendo un sonido como de pajarillo ahogado.

La buena señora, considerando que su dignidad estaba en números rojos, levantó la cabeza y empezó a subir la escalinata hacia su habitación, desde donde dijo que se tomaría un té. O quizá un somnífero. Mañana hablaría con sus hijas sobre aquella conducta. La boda quedaba, de momento, en el aire. Y añadió que la avisaran cuando... eh.. bueno, cuando todo tuviera un mínimo de sentido.

Llegados a ese punto, Narcisa y Lucius se separaron, se miraron y gritaron al unísono:

-¡NO!

-No, ¿qué?

-¡¡Que no!!- gritó Narcisa-. ¡No!- se abrazó a Lucius, como si no fuera a separarse de él hasta que permitieran su matrimonio-. ¡No me separaré de él hasta que permitáis nuestro matrimonio!- _¡ajá! ¡ajá! ajajá!_

Cygnus miró a la pareja.

-¡Narcisa, apártate de él!

-¡No!

-¡Por el amor de Cristo, estás en ropa interior!

Lucius la soltó en el acto, dándose cuenta de que estaba abrazando el cuerpo semidesnudo de su prometida. Concretamente la zona de la cintura, protegida tan sólo por un tanga casi transparente. Pero Narcisa, decidida, le agarró las manos y las volvió a colocar en la posición original. Lucius, en contra de su voluntad, se puso rojo como un tomate mas se mantuvo firme alrededor de la rubia.

Después hizo un movimiento con los hombros, como quitándole importancia a la situación.

-Ella decide.

Narcisa le pegó un cachete en la mano.

-Sube un poco las manos, querido. No te pases.

-Vale.

-Jijijijijijijijji.

-Cállate, Bellatrix.

-A sus órdenes, capitán Narcisa.

-Lo que digo, papá, es que voy a casarme con Lucius mañana. Independientemente de lo que pasado o de lo que haya hecho.

-¡Hey!- intervino él-. ¡yo no he hecho nada!

-Vamos, mi amor, no finjas.

-Eh... en realidad...-Regulus se libró del brazo de Snape y se adelantó: -Mira, tío Cygnus, todo esto ha sido idea nuestra –codazo de McNair- bueno, se ha descontrolado un poco y ¡ay! Vale, vale, la idea fue mía.

-No me sorprende. ¡Ja! Verás cuando se lo cuente a Walburga.

Regulus tragó saliva.

-Tío Cygnus, nosotros sólo queríamos hacerle una despedida de soltero a Lucius.

-En mi casa. En casa de su prometida.

-Conociendo los enormes riesgos que incluía tal acción, Señor Black- intervino Snape, encontrando una posible vía de escape- creímos mucho más seguro instalarnos en su casa que, por ejemplo, en la de la madre de Regulus.

-Sí- dijo este-. Te preferimos a ti antes que a mi madre.

-Sin duda alguna- ayudó McNair.

-Eso, eso. Sin duda.

Cygnus les miró con recelo, pero ambos supieron que ya no adoptaría la famosa táctica de Lucius (N/A: premio para la señorita que ha dicho: "pie en el culo de alguien").

-¿Me estáis diciendo que mis broncas no son tan crueles y horribles como las de Walburga?

-Sí. Eso creemos.

-Oh, sí. Desde luego usted es mucho más noble y bueno.

-Mil veces más noble y bueno.

-¿Mil? Pero qué dices, Rergulus. ¡Un millón!

Cygnus soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, bueno, chicos, ya vale, ya vale. Mirad, creo que, haciendo gala de mi excelente carácter y mi buena voluntad, voy a pasar todo el embrollo por alto. Podéis marcharos a casa. Pero- se acercó confidencialmente a ellos-. Si mi mujer pregunta, decid que os he castigado. No le gusta que sea blando con los chavales.

-Descuide, señor Black. Es usted todo un caballero.

-Sí- añadió Peter-. Quizá por eso no haya tenido hijos. Varones, ya me entiende. La madre de Regulus es más fogosa, y esas cosas... ya sabe...

MIERDA.

-¡¡¡¡OS VOY A DAR EN EL CULO A LOS CUATRO, PALLASOS CABRONES!!! ¡¡¡VENID AQUÍ, ASQUEROSOS HIJOS DE MUGGLE!!! ¡¡¡ NO ESCAPARÉIS TAN FÁCILMENTE!!!!

..................................................................................................................

-¿Narcisa?

-¿Qué, Lucius?

-¿Se notará mucho nuestra ausencia, ahora mismo?

-Sí, pero ¿pueden empeorar las cosas?

-No.

-Excelente.

-Jijijiijijijijijijijijijijijijijijii....

-Cállate, Bellatrix.

..................................................................................................................

-Chicos- dijo Snape, sentado en la acera de la calle-. Estoy deprimido.

-¿Sabes qué te iría bien? Un buen par de tetas.

-Lo sé.

-A mí también- dijo McNair-. Me han echado del ministerio.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-Beh. Mi padre me va a volver a enchufar. Pero... dioses, se cabrearán todos.

-Sí- corrobó Snape- todos.

Peter sollozó.

-Mucho.

-¡Venga, hombre!- dijo Regulus, levantándose del suelo y frotándose el culo- ¡Sursum corda! ¡Nos vamos de putas!

-¿Con qué?

-¡Con mi magicoche-patrulla!- saltó McNair.

-¿Pero no te han despedido?

-Sí. ¿A que es curioso? Parecían tan alegres de que me fuera que ni se han acordado del coche.

_**FIN**_

..................................................................................................................

¿Reviews? ¿Porfi?

**Nota final:** He de agradecer un montón todos los reviews de las otras historias que he publicado. Ahí van los nombres: Crazyfantasia, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Lily Cullen Potter, Crazyfantasia, , Kathy Sacuba, frokwears, Olimka, Valethsnape, VeroSev y ,. Muy especialmente a Suiris E'Doluc (dadle la vuelta al nombre, que mola cantidad) y a Daia Black. De mayor seré como ellas

**Nota 2:** Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad.

**Nota 3:** Por cierto, creo que he inventado los Jumbo 740 y los Boeing 2806. Son un tipo de aviones... pero por el amor de Dios, si te has fijado en ese detalle y no has reparado en todo lo demás... tienes un problema, un problema grave.

Ciao!


End file.
